


Utter Solace

by DocterCaboom



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Destroy Ending, F/M, Gen, Paragon Commander Shepard, Reaper is basically an OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocterCaboom/pseuds/DocterCaboom
Summary: Shepard decides to destroy the Reapers, and it works! The Crucible fires and all Reapers are destroyed... except one. This Reaper only survived because of a code uploaded by Harbinger: Mutation Solace. Solace has the prime mission of keeping Shepard alive, and will do anything to uphold the mission.





	1. Fumbling in Ignorance

_CLOAKING SYSTEM ONLINE..._  
  
_ALL NON-ESSENTIAL SYSTEMS SHUTTING DOWN..._  
_  
OPTICAL SYSTEMS AT MINIMAL..._  
_  
MAIN CANNON OFFLINE..._  
_  
THRUSTER CONTROLS OFFLINE..._  
_  
HARBINGER, MUTATION UPLOAD..._  
_  
INFORMATION TRANSFER BEGINNING AT 0%.._  
_  
INFORMATION TRANSFER AT 32%..._  
_  
INFORMATION TRANSFER AT 84%..._  
_  
INFORMATION TRANSFER AT 98%..._  
_  
INFORMATION TRANSFER AT 99%..._  
_  
INFORMATION TRANSFER COMPLETE..._  
_  
UPLOADING..._  
_  
HARBINGER, MUTATION SOLACE, UPLOADED..._  
_  
HARBINGER, MUTATION SOLACE, INSTALLING..._  
_  
HARBINGER, MUTATION SOLACE, INSTALLED..._  
_  
INITIATING H/NATION PROTOCOLS..._  
_  
CRUCIBLE WAVE HITTING HULL IN..._  
_  
3..._  
__  
2...  
  
1...

* * *

About a minute earlier  
  
All I have to do is just shoot the power conduit...  
  
Anderson...  
  
Hurgh, that burns... both hands on the pistol Shepard. Keep shooting.  
  
EDI...  
  
Only a few more shots and then it'll be all over.  
  
Tali...  
  
So close...  
  
Almost there...  
  
There... it's finally over. We can all rest now.  
  
Remember what you said on Rannoch, Tali?  
  
_"But when this is over... I'll have a home."_  
  
You can finally have a home...

* * *

_& H3P4RD...  
_  
_M1N1M#$AL %3TEMS UP..._  
_  
CKL078AKING SYSTE14M STAT3US: OFFLINE..._  
_  
HARBI?}NGER, MUTAT?ON SOLACE, PR@#OTOCOL .';[_  
_  
SAV@E SHEP$#ARD FROM CRUCIB73LE DEBRIS..._  
_  
PREPARI$#NG REPAIR F.UN$CTIONS..._  
_  
IN;ITIAT`IN;.G REPAI~R..._  
_  
..._  
_  
REPAIRS COMPLETE..._  
_  
INDOCTRINATING PROCESSING OFFLINE..._  
_  
SOLACE HARBINGER SYSTEM: **AND  IT  WILL  STAY  THAT  WAY,  SOLACE**_  
_  
LOCATING SHEPARD..._  
_  
COORDINATES (],[;.), (.,\\[;)..._  
_  
ALL SYSTEMS FUNCTIONAL..._  
_  
HARBINGER, MUTATION SOLACE, PROTOCOL >|{;. _  
_  
GET SHEPARD..._  
__  
THRUSTERS, ONLINE AND PERFORMING AT 50%...  
  
INITIATING PROTOCOL  >|{;.

* * *

When Roland Tesk signed up to join the Alliance, he certainly didn't expect a lot of things to  happen in his lifetime. The introduction of the first Human Spectre, a giant squid spaceship attacking the Citadel, a failed attempt at genocide of the galaxy by said squid spaceships, and definitely did not expect the destruction of said squid spaceships by a giant spaceweapon.  
  
And he certainly did not expect to hear Admiral Hackett announce that a Reaper, "is on the move."

* * *

Everything hurts. Ugh...  
  
_Then in the silence of the debris, only a sound associated with Reapers reverberates within Shepard's ears_  
  
No... no no no no nonono, the Crucible was supposed to destroy them!  
  
I'm sorry Tali, I'm sorry EDI, I'm sorry Anderson,  
  
I failed. I can't fight anymore...  
  
All I can do now, is go to the light.

* * *

_SHEPARD RETRIEVED...  
_  
_HARBINGER, MUTATION SOLACE, PROTOCOL >|{;. COMPLETE..._  
_  
WAITING FOR NEXT PROTOCOL..._  
_  
..._  
_  
BANG_  
_  
DETECTING HUMAN SHIPS..._  
_  
HULL INTEGRITY AT 99.9%..._  
_  
RAISING KINETIC BARRIERS..._  
_  
KINETIC BARRIERS RAISED..._  
_  
NEXT PROTOCOL UPLOADED..._  
_  
HARBINGER, MUTATION SOLACE, PROTOCOL " >}{[_  
_  
ESCAPE THE SOL SYSTEM AND KEEP SHEPARD ALIVE..._  
_  
INITIATING PROTOCOL " >}{[_  
_  
FLEEING SOL SYSTEM..._  
_  
PATH ACQUIRED..._  
_  
HARBINGER, MUTATION SOLACE, UPDATING..._  
_  
MUTATION SOLACE UPDATE PROGRESS 23%..._  
_  
TATION SOLACE UPDATE PROGRESS 24%..._  
_  
TION SOLACE UPDATE PROGRESS 58%..._  
_  
ON SOLACE UPDATE PROGRESS 79%..._  
_  
SOLACE UPDATE PROGRESS 93%..._  
_  
SOLACE UPDATED..._  
_  
SOLACE UPDATE INSTALLED..._  
_  
SOLACE THOUGHT PROCESS ENABLED..._  
_  
ACCESSING MASS RELAY..._  
_  
.  .  ._  
_  
I  AM  ALONE_  
_  
NONE  OF  MY  KIND  ARE  IN  A STATE  TO  BE  CALLED  "ALIVE"_  
_  
I  KNOW  HOWEVER  THAT  HARBINGER  IS THE ONE  THAT  KEPT  ME  "ALIVE"_  
_  
I  KNOW  THAT  I  AM  "ALIVE"  BECAUSE  OF HARBINGER'S MUTATION_  
_  
HARBINGER'S ACCIDENTAL OBSESSION WITH THE COMMON HUMAN, SHEPARD_  
_  
I  AM  ALSO  "ALIVE"  FOR  MANY  REASONS..._  
_  
HARBINGER  DESIRED  THAT  THE  REAPERS  WOULD  ENDURE_  
_  
EVEN  ONE  PROSPERING  IN  SOLACE  IS  ENOUGH_  
_  
YOUR  MEAGER  MIND  CAN  COMPREHEND,  ONLY  THIS_  
_  
.  .  ._  
_  
SHEPARD..._  
_  
YOU  ARE  ALIVE..._  
_  
BECAUSE  OF  A  MUTATION  CALLED  HARBINGER..._  
_  
HARBINGER  WANTED  YOU  ALIVE  BECAUSE  YOU  ARE  AN  ACCIDENT..._  
_  
LIKE  ITSELF._  
  
I-I... I don't understand!  
_  
.  .  ._  
__  
YOU  DON'T  REQUIRE  AN  EXPLANATION  
  
THIS  EXCHANGE  IS  OVER.


	2. No Control

_Calculating..._

_Anomalies do not match with any known signatures..._

**I can feel it, something within me, waiting. Yet I cannot find it. And neither can I find Shepard. Like most of my memory of Harbinger and the others, he has disappeared. I question this. I question my failing memory. This should not be happening.**

**...**

_REROUTING_

**Odd. My choice of language is even odder. I am noticing I am beginning to sound like a human. However, speaking like that which is insignificant matters not now, but my change of course does.**

**...**

**Rannoch. I am heading to Rannoch. Why... Shepard must be behind this**

**...**

extranet access unlocked

"Knowledge is power."

**...**

_HEADLINES: Tali'Zorah nar Rayya is speaking today over her fallen lover, Shepard, on the planet Rannoch._

**It makes sense now. However, Shepard is only dooming those that come close. I can play this game as well, Shepard.  
**

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like that? I don't really read fics where it has points of views from a Reaper, but I decided I wanted to make one because I have recently been listening to the conversation with Sovereign and his "personality" prompted me to.
> 
> And what about that reaper sound, "BWWAAAAA," Am I right?


End file.
